


Cream Puffs and Celebrities

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brotp, Friendly banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: If Tom and Sabine really do own one of the most popular bakeries in Paris, Rick Steves must have visited them at some point. And naturally, Marinette embarrassed herself during the visit. Unluckily for her, Nino and Kim get to watch the video in class.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Cream Puffs and Celebrities

“You will never believe what we got to watch in class today,” Kim said, plopping down next to Marinette.

“Oh, it was beautiful,” Nino said, sitting on the other side of her.

“Was it?” she asked, picking at her food. Other students began to join them-- Alya next to Nino, and a circle filling in quickly. For the most part, Nino, Kim, and Marinette would be left to their own conversation. Everyone else had long since given up trying to follow their collective train of thought.

“What better to help us learn English than watch a tour of Paris in English?” Kim took a bite of his own food.

Nino grinned wickedly. “And who better to give a tour than Rick Steves?”

“Rick Ste… oh, no,” Marinette dropped her fork.

“Oh, yes.” Nino threw an arm around her and she slumped onto his side, groaning. There was never an escape from self-embarrassment for her.

“Tell us, do you make a habit of throwing cream puffs at celebrities? Because if so, we should really warn Adrien.”

Marinette spared a glare for Kim, crossing her arms. “I was five. And I slipped, I didn’t throw them.”

“Who else should we warn?” Nino held up a hand, counting on his fingers. “Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, does Chloe count?”

“Alya, save me,” Marinette cried, making a grab for her friend’s ankles.

Alya turned, taking in the scene. “Do I even want to know?”

“It was actually pretty neat to see the bakery on the show, though,” Kim said. “And there was a little tour of the kitchen!”

“Hey guys!” Adrien came running up, Alya scooting back to make room for him. “Sorry I’m late, Nathalie called.”

Adrien kept talking, but Marinette wasn’t paying attention. Because she had just remembered something: Adrien had English with Nino and Kim. Which meant that he had just watched five-year-old her attack Rick Steves with a plate of cream puffs, courtesy of a misplaced chair.

“Marinette, I didn’t know Rick Steves visited your parents’ bakery.”

All she could do in response was bury her face in her hands and blush.

**Author's Note:**

> My dad once rode in a helicopter next to Rick Steves.


End file.
